


The Lake House

by Jurrassica



Series: Slice of Clack 2020 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Actor!Cloud, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Celebrities, Bodyguard!Zack, Clack, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Past Murder, Sephiroth is creepy, Sort Of, Wall Sex, sliceofclack, zakkura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: There was only one rule to being Cloud Strife’s bodyguard.Don’t sleep with him.Too bad Zack Fair had broken that rule within the first month.A story about giving up what you thought you always wanted, for someone you never knew you needed.For the Slice of Clack 2020 event.Week 5: Alternate UniversePrompt: Celebrities
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Slice of Clack 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807111
Comments: 46
Kudos: 112
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	1. I feel such a connection Even when you far away

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a happy story, but some scenes are going to be a little sad. Especially chapter three. But the ending is very happy, sweet, and domestic! I hope you all enjoy! This was a lot of fun to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter (Where the lyrics are from)  
> Diary by Alicia Keys

Zack Fair had been in love with Cloud Strife for years. Well, as in love as one could possibly be with a hot actor that they had never even met. You could say that Zack was a fan, so much, in fact, that when he heard The Turks – Cloud’s name for his bodyguards – were looking for a fourth, he literally jumped at the chance.

For once, he was actually proud of his security experience, and his physic. Sure, Zack was far from cocky about his body and strength, but now was the one time he was able to be! He was strong and knew how to fight. He could wield a gun, too, if they so wished him to. Really, he was the perfect candidate to be Cloud Strife’s new bodyguard!

Cloud Strife was currently the most popular actor of the decade. Acting in movies that ranged from action, to suspense, to thriller, with the occasional romance thrown in; although he tended to avoid romance movies, as he didn’t like to watch them himself, and found them incredibly boring and cliché. Every movie gained top ratings with all the snobby critics(and the good critics, too). Try as they might to be as critical as possible, Cloud’s ratings got higher and higher as more of his movies were released. He was truly top notch and talented.

Not to mention he was insanely handsome. Beautiful, even. 

There were no flaws that the tabloids could report. Cloud Strife never did drugs, was never caught being sloppy drunk, and there was never a single scandal about him. He seemed more than friendly when meeting fans, and always allowed an autograph or a selfie, even if he was busy or had to be somewhere.

In the public eye, he was perfect.

He began to grow so much in popularity, Tseng had decided that he needed to hire a fourth bodyguard. 

Currently, he had three. Tseng, being the head of his security, and then Reno and Rude. He had a few other ones throughout the years – men and women – but they never lasted long. Why? No one ever knew, and the tabloids never got wind of what was happening. Try as they might, everyone’s lips were sealed on that subject.

Now that’s where Zack comes in. The day of his interview, he was dressed in a suit (much like the ones the Turks wore, from what he has seen in pictures), more than confident that he would get the job.

Some of the questions were odd, to say the least. _‘Have you ever slept with a boss or coworker?’_ , ‘ _What’s your sexuality_ (wait, isn’t it illegal to ask that?) _?_ ’ _‘Do you think you can take on one of us in a fight?_ ’. After three grueling hours, in which Zack never would have guessed it would take this long, he got an answer.

“So what do you think? Think you have what it takes to be a Turk?” The red-head, Reno asked. Zack wasn’t too sure why Tseng wasn’t conducting the interview, but he at least felt more relaxed with Reno. As cocky and hot headed as Reno was, he seemed _real_.

“Are you kidding me?” Zack tried not to jump from his seat in excitement. “Thanks for the offer. When do I start?” Zack Fair never would have thought in a million years that he’d be one of Cloud Strife’s personal bodyguards. Who wouldn’t want to work with Cloud Strife? He was gorgeous, talented, and from any and every interview he’s seen, kind.

“Hold up there, yo. You do need to go through training. And also learn the one important rule for what _not_ to do with our precious blondie.”

“Rule?” Zack asked. Well, yeah, of course there would be a rule! And training too. Zack was jumping the gun a bit (he blamed it on being excited).

“Yeah, really only one rule. Don’t sleep with him.” Reno said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Zack almost laughed. That had to be a joke, right? But Reno seemed dead serious. The smirk he had earlier was gone from his face.

Zack thought Cloud was absolutely gorgeous. Spiky blond hair, pretty blue eyes, flawless skin (hey, Zack liked nice skin, could you blame him?), and a nice body. So yeah, he wasn’t going to lie, he, like many others, fantasized about what it would be like to sleep with Cloud, just like how people thought about what it would be like to sleep with any other hot celebrity. Not like it would ever come true. But hey, a guy could dream.

“So basically, if you follow that one rule, you’re good. What do ya say?”

“Yeah. I can’t ever see a possibility to ever break that rule.” Zack laughed. As if Cloud would ever even spare a glance in his direction.

“Great Zack, welcome to the Turks!”

“I do have a question though. Why the name ‘The Turks’?” Zack asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

“It was a name that our blondie himself gave us. Thought it was more personal.”

Zack was going to enjoy this job. That one rule? Easy!

It’s not like Zack would _actually_ sleep with him. It’s not like he would even stand the chance.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

“Hi Cloud! I’m Zack Fair, your new bodyguard. It’ nice to meet you!” Zack flashed a toothy smile and held out his hand, hoping and praying to whatever God was out there that Cloud couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating. He was actually meeting Cloud Strife! And was going to be protecting him! He had to act as cool and calm as possible. Cloud looked surprised, tense almost, but after a moment of what seemed to be him thinking about something, he shook Zack’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Zack.” He said softly.

“Uh, yo Zack? Call him Mr. Strife.” Reno interjected. Sure, when they weren’t around Cloud, they’d call him all different things; Blondie, pretty eyes, but when they were around him? Mr. Strife it was. Reno was a professional, after all. Even if he didn’t always seem like one.

“No, please Reno.” He turned to Zack. “Cloud is fine. Please call me Cloud.” Cloud pleaded, almost sounding desperate. Zack raised an eyebrow, a little surprised at the exchange. Really, Cloud was the boss here. Of course he’d listen to Cloud over Reno.

“Alright! Cloud it is.”

* * *

Zack had felt something was wrong with Cloud after his first job. He was going to visit his friend Tifa – a friend from childhood – at her bar, before she opened for the night. From what Zack was briefed, two other friends would be there, Jessie and Wedge. So, here they were, in Cloud’s limo, heading over to the bar. 

“Temperature alright Mr. Strife?” His driver, Cid ,asked before he started driving.

Cloud turned to Zack “Are you comfortable with the temperature?” Zack nod his head. Honestly, the colder the better!

“Yes, it’s fine Cid, thank you.”

“How long have you known Wedge and Jessie?” Zack asked. Cloud seemed a little tense, sad maybe? He didn’t know, but he wanted to break the silence.

“Jessie for a few years now, I met her through Tifa. Wedge for maybe two now?” Cloud answered, seemingly surprised that Zack was talking to him so casually. The rest of his bodyguards really only asked about his work. Or there was just silence wherever they went, and Cloud hated it. It made him nervous.

“I already know about Tifa…since well...” He trailed off. A lot of Cloud’s past was common knowledge. Grew up in Nibleheim, with his mother, and he never knew his father. He had known Tifa all of his life, and she would often be his date for movie releases. For a long time, all of his fans, as well as the tabloids, thought they were dating. But Cloud had come out and said that they were more like siblings. That, and he had also come out as gay. He had even dated a fellow actor named Vincent Valentine for quite a while. His fans were actually upset when they had broken up, citing that they made a perfect couple, and were hoping the two would marry one day.

“Yeah, a lot of my life is out there.” Cloud smiled. Really, being a celebrity meant he had little to no privacy. He couldn’t even go out to get coffee without his picture being taken. He knew that’s what the life of a celebrity brought but…

“Let me ask you something?” Zack began. Something that was on his mind since he took this specific job to accompany Cloud to the bar.

“Yes?”

“Well, Rude is off today, but when I told him that I was going with you to Tifa’s bar he got…jealous? I don’t know. It was weird.” Cloud laughed, shaking his head.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Rude has a big crush on Tifa. He’s usually the one to come with me when I go visit her.”

“Oh! Wow. I can’t wait to tease him about it.” Zack laughed. Rude always seemed so serious. The man had to lighten up a bit.

“Yes, please do. He needs to lighten up.”

“Right!? That guy really has something up his ass, doesn’t he?”

Zack enjoyed seeing Cloud smile. Even if it was a small, soft smile, it lit up his entire face, made him look like the sun was shining down on him, and it made Zack’s heart flutter. In all honesty, Zack thought he’d be so smitten with Cloud, that he’d stumble through his words and make a fool out of himself. But Cloud was so easy to talk to, and truly, just a normal person, despite his status.

“Mr. Strife?” Cid called out, the car coming to a halt. We’re here.”

“How come everyone else calls you Mr. Strife, when you told me you preferred to be called Cloud?” Zack asked as they got out of the car.

“I tried, but Sephiroth and Tseng always corrected them, and it was like I had no say in it. Reno is a little less strict, so that’s how you got away with it.

Zack frowned; Cloud seemed so sad about it. Really, what was the big deal calling him by his first name, especially when he requested it?

* * *

Talking to Zack had been so easy, natural even. Quite different than talking to Tseng or Rude – who were all business and way too serious sometimes – or Reno, who was overly full of himself (although Cloud liked him best out of the three). Zack made him laugh, smile, and roll his eyes. He didn’t treat Cloud like some sort of God just because he was an actor. He treated him like a normal person. Asked him questions like he really wanted to get to know him.

That’s what Cloud wanted. Just to be a normal person with friends. Hang out and do literally nothing. It’s what he craved so badly. The celebrity life wasn’t exactly appealing to him, even though he loved the acting itself. It was just so difficult living on a schedule 24/7. Being told what to do and when to do it.

Finding an actual friend who liked him for who he was, rather than _what_ he was, was difficult. Same with finding a relationship. Really, he had his pick of the bunch, lots of hot celebrities, but he’d never be able to date someone normal, for fear of being used for his fame and money. Even if the normal person actually cared, was actually in love with him, Cloud knew the tabloids would have a field day. He couldn’t do that to anyone. Even if he was in love.

* * *

Zack was having issues. He always thought Cloud was hot, watching his movies, but he didn’t realize how awesome he was, too! The way he would laugh at Zack’s corny jokes, followed by an eyeroll – because let’s face it, they were stupid – the way he would smile back at Zack when Zack sat next to him, or even walked close to him. 

Zack had begun to notice the little things Cloud did; like blow on his coffee before taking a sip, how he loved apples but had to peel them because he hated the skin, and how he burned easily in the sun.

Zack found the little habits to be incredibly cute.

He seemed to be the only one who noticed, though.

Cloud acted differently around the others – Reno, Rude, and Tseng – acted professional, friendly, but professional. He also noticed how Cloud would try to have a normal conversation with them; ask about their day, if they saw a new episode of a certain show. But they’d always change the subject. It was actually kind of sad. Sure, they _worked_ for Cloud, but they could still have somewhat of a friendship with him. Or at the very least, treat Cloud like a person rather than some sort of puppet on strings.

* * *

“You want to what?” Rufus asked, unsure if he had heard Cloud correctly.

Rufus Shinra handled all of Cloud’s finances and would typically advise him where to spend his money, and when it was a bad idea to purchase something. 

“I want to buy a lake house.” Cloud repeated himself, with more confidence this time.

“Any particular reason?” Rufus asked with feigned interest, looking and clicking through some files on a computer

“I like lakes, and I’ve always wanted to own a quiet lake house, maybe move there instead of staying in the city.” Really, he didn’t know why Rufus was giving him such a hard time.

“I’m not so sure that’s such a good idea right now Mr. Strife.”

“Why not? It’s my money.”

“Perhaps we should discuss it with Sephiroth? See what he says?”

Ah Sephiroth. He was Cloud’s manager and agent. Basically, ruled his life. And Cloud hated him, among other feelings towards him. 

“No. No never mind.” The last thing Cloud wanted to do was to discuss his wishes with Sephiroth. The man really knew how to tear him down and make him feel bad about wanting to spend his own money on something.

* * *

Two weeks in, Zack had it _bad._ He noticed that he would be looking at Cloud’s lips when he licked them, or even let his gaze lower when Cloud walked in front of him, enjoying the way his hips swayed ever so slightly.

He felt bad, to be lusting over his _boss_ this way. Especially because he actually liked Cloud as a person. He was good looking, sure, but Zack enjoyed the time they spent together. Cloud was like a nice present wrapped up in pretty paper topped with a shiny bow.

And Zack wanted to unwrap his gift nice and slowly.

* * *

“Yo! Fair!”

“Yeah?”

“I was supposed to go with Cloud to see Sephiroth, can you go instead? I got something I need to take care of.” Reno asked. It was sudden and last minute, but it wasn’t like Zack had anything better to do. Plus, he enjoyed spending the time with Cloud, even if it was working for him. He jumped at any chance to cover for one of the other Turks.

Zack had never met Sephiroth, but from the way Cloud acted, it seemed as though the blond didn’t like his manager too much. He flinched a little whenever his name was mentioned, and seemed to dread talking to him on the phone. Zack had listened in on their conversations once or twice before; not on purpose, he just _happened_ to be there.

_‘No, Sephiroth, I’m not taking that movie. I hate romance movies, you know that.’_

_There was silence for a moment, and Cloud sighed._

_‘I don’t care about the money. I’m not doing it.’_

_More silence, and Cloud seemed to sigh in defeat, his voice suddenly sounding so small._

_‘Alright. I’ll do it. Yes, thank you.’_

It wasn’t the first time Cloud had given in to his manager, from what Zack had learned. Sephiroth seemed to be pulling the strings to Cloud’s career, and the choices he made. 

“Sure. I’ll go with him.”

Zack desperately wanted to meet Sephiroth, to see how him and Cloud interacted with one another. Because, honestly, it was Zack’s job to protect Cloud, even from men that he worked with.

* * *

The moment the two of them entered Sephiroth’s office, Zack could feel the tension in the room. At least from Cloud. The blond tensed up the moment Sephiroth had laid his eyes on him and told him to sit. Even though he wasn’t offered a seat, Zack sat down in the chair next to Cloud.

“Oh? Is this Zachary Fair?” Sephiroth asked, not too pleased that there was someone else in the room.

“Uh, yeah. But call me Zack. No one calls me by my full name.”

“Well Zachary, no one but me. You may wait outside if you wish. The Turks usually don’t sit in on my meetings with Cloud.”

Zack looked over at Cloud. His shoulders were stiff, and he had his hands folded in his lap. It reminded Zack of a child who had gotten called to the principal’s office and was in trouble.

“I’ll stay,” He looked over at Cloud, giving him a reassuring smile. “If that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Sephiroth didn’t seem too pleased, but decided to ignore Zack, and focus on the small blond in the chair, homing in on him.

“Rufus has told me you were inquiring about purchasing a lake house?”

“Yes, I’ve wanted to for a while now. And maybe move there? I want to live somewhere quieter than I live right now.”

“I don’t think so Cloud. The city suits you better and makes more sense for the current point in your career. Perhaps when you retire you can purchase one. But that won’t happen for a long time.”

“Okay.” Cloud frowned. He knew from experience that there was no use in fighting against Sephiroth. It was a battle that he would most certainly lose, as he did in the past, many, many times.

“Come on now, you know it’s his money, right? Why can’t he buy a lake house? Especially if he’s wanted one for a while.” Zack couldn’t help it. He couldn’t just sit by and let Sephiroth treat Cloud like this. It wasn’t right. Cloud had sounded so defeated, and it broke Zack’s heart.

“Oh? And you know what’s best for him? If I’m not mistaken, you have only been working for him for two weeks, correct? I’ve been his manager for ten years now. I would suggest against you trying to tell me how to do my job. Now, if you’re finished, I’m going to discuss Cloud’s next movie with him, and I would highly advise that you keep your mouth shut.”

Sephiroth requested that Zack not come back after that. Tseng, Reno, or Rude would accompany Cloud to his meetings from then on.

“Damn yo! I can’t believe you mouthed off to Sephiroth! I’ve never seen him that pissed before.”

“Yeah, well he doesn’t treat Cloud with respect.”

“Nah, he doesn’t. I feel bad for blondie sometimes. He seems so scared of Sephiroth, not exactly sure why. So good for you, he deserved it!”

And in that moment, Zack liked Reno just a little bit more.

* * *

Another two glorious weeks passed by, and Zack was the happiest he’d ever been. He found himself staying over Cloud’s for a while after he was dropped off for the night, when Zack was technically dismissed. They didn’t really do much; sometimes they’d watch a movie, play some games, or even eat junk food. It was the most fun Zack had ever had with someone. 

Now, here they were at Tifa’s bar, having a few drinks.

It was nice. Seeing Cloud happy while he interacted with his friends. His true friends. This was how it should be all the time. Cloud smiling and laughing, talking about things like a new raid in the game Destiny, or how Wedge’s new cat was cute. How oat milk was actually a great milk substitute.

They were both slightly tipsy when they entered Cloud’s flat. Cloud didn’t like to get to the point of being drunk, but tipsy was a good feeling.

And Zack? Well he just needed to be aware in case anything happened. He was, after all, his bodyguard. He was sipping one glass of wine throughout the night. Thoroughly enjoying the company.

“Hey.” Cloud looked up at him, playing with the tie on Zack’s uniform.

“Yes?” Zack swallowed, mouth suddenly feeling dry with how close Cloud was. Cloud had never gotten this close to him before. He was able to feel the warm puffs of breath from Cloud on his neck. It gave him goosebumps.

“Kiss me?” Cloud was standing on his toes, eyes glazed over in lust, tilted his head up, begging for Zack’s lips.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! No way Cloud.”

“No? So all those looks you’ve given me, I’ve been misreading them?”

Shit, Zack was busted. Of _course_ he was giving Cloud looks. Cloud was gorgeous. But he was also kind and sweet and funny and made Zack forget all the bad things in the world.

“Tell me the truth Zack, and if I’m wrong, I’ll back off.” Zack’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. Cloud was pressed so close to him, and he knew that the blond would be able to feel it.

Cloud knew. He was a lot more observant than Zack had thought. They had only known each other for one month and Zack was already in so deep. But he couldn’t indulge. Couldn’t give in, couldn’t kiss Cloud, much less take him to bed. That was the one rule, and he wasn’t about to break it.

“Zack?” Hands were on his shoulders, massaging them, pulling him impossibly closer. He could feel Cloud’s warm breath on his lips now. See the little specks of green in Cloud’s pretty blue eyes as they met his own.

“Well?” Zack’s hand twitched slightly as he moved his arms to encircle Cloud’s waist, enjoying how small the blond felt against him. How come he never realized how small Cloud’s waist is? It was hot.

“Are you going to answer me?” Cloud spoke. His lips were close. So close. All Zack would have to do is press forward and he’d be kissing Cloud. 

His eyes met Cloud’s, and all he saw was love and adoration, some lust, and tons uncertainty. 

Oh, fuck it!

Zack bent down and kissed Cloud like his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack is naughty! But really, how can anyone resist Cloud!  
> I hope you all liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think, please!


	2. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack breaks that one single rule.
> 
> Zack and Reno put their jobs to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter (Where the lyrics are from)  
> Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Sex with Cloud was not at all how Zack had fantasized it would be (and he thought about it a lot). It was _so_ much better. The way Cloud had writhed underneath him, begging for more, all the while pulling Zack closer to him, kissing him deeply, and taking his dick even deeper as he met Zack’s thrusts, like he was made just for him. Zack shivered, willing himself not to harden again. Not with Cloud here, warm in his arms. Really, he just wanted to cuddle right now.

Holding Cloud in his arms after they calmed down and basked in the afterglow of sex was even better, comforting, even. He was so warm and soft and pliant in his arms. And he just fit so well. They had been laying there for a while now. Slowly touching each other, kissing, learning each other’s bodies. Zack would sigh in content and kiss Cloud on the forehead, smiling softly while looking into his eyes. Seeing Cloud smile back almost made his heart explode.

“You can stay. In fact, I want you to stay. Will you stay?” Cloud traced the ‘X’ scar on Zack’s face, a little smile of satisfaction on his face. He was sleepy and _more_ than satisfied. How could he not be, after Zack rocked his world.

“You sure? I think Reno is picking you up tomorrow for you doctor’s appointment.” Zack wanted to stay, oh how badly he wanted to wake up to _this_.

“He is, but I can sneak you out before he gets here.” Cloud was really acting like sneaking someone out was normal. What were they, teenagers?

“Like we’re teenagers or something?” Zack joked, holding the back of Cloud’s neck gently, scratching at the little hairs there, like he was a precious doll, and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his forehead, smiling as Cloud leaned into the touch, closing his eyes the moment Zack’s lips met his forehead. He wanted to live in this moment forever. Just the two of them, cradled together, warm and happy.

“If that’s what gets you to stay? Sure.” Cloud gave him a playful nudge.

The silence, although comfortable, was weighing on Zack. 

“Cloud, you need to know that I like you. I _really_ like you. And not because you’re gorgeous; although that’s a plus, but because you’re kind. You’re fun to be around and make silly jokes. I like all of your silly little habits. Like peeling apples because you don’t like the skin, and how you love strawberries, but hate anything that’s artificial strawberry. And how you have a sweet tooth but are too embarrassed to admit.” Zack’s little confession didn’t seem to catch Cloud by surprise, although he did seem a little taken aback by the fact that Zack had noticed all those little things about him.

“Wh…Zack, did you think I wanted to sleep with you just because of _your_ good looks? I like you too. I know it’s only been one month, but I care for you. You treat me like a human-being and actually listen to my wants and needs. You’re also a big dork. How can I not like you?”

Oh wow. Wow. Now Zack felt stupid. But wait, did Cloud really just call him a dork?

“Cloud, when I first got hired-”

“Reno told not to sleep with me. Yeah, I know. It’s a rule that Tseng came up with.”

“Oh. Why?” Zack didn’t expect Cloud to actually know about the rule. Tseng seemed to try and keep it hush hush.

“About a year ago, they hired a man named Genesis. And he tried to sleep with me, but I denied his advances. He got a little aggressive. I fought him off, but now Tseng makes sure to tell all the new hires not to sleep with me. Not to even attempt it. As if that could stop someone from sleeping with me, right Zack?” Cloud gave him a knowing smirk.

“Oh. Well I guess the rule makes sense. You’re technically our boss, and it’s not professional for a boss to sleep with his employees. Or vice versa, I guess?”

Cloud was laughing, nuzzling his head under Zack’s chin, his spikey hair tickling Zack just a little.

“Well you seemed to enjoy fucking your boss’s brains out just a little while ago.”

“O…oh. Umm, I didn’t expect you to just blurt that out. But yes, Cloud, I enjoyed fucking your brains out.” Zack shifted so Cloud was underneath him, shoving Cloud’s legs against his chest, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“And I’ll do it again.”

* * *

There was a noise. A loud, annoying noise, and Zack groaned, blinking his eyes a few times, trying to rid the grogginess out of them. He felt shuffling behind him and the noise was gone. He suddenly felt a warm presence on his back, and realized Cloud was cuddling up to him.

“Morning sunshine.” Zack greeting, craning his neck a little to look at Cloud who was attached to him like a sloth. It was cute. Cloud was all sleepy and hair tousled. He could definitely get used to waking up like this.

“Morning.” Cloud mumbled back, placing a kiss on Zack’s back before pulling away. Zack pouted when he felt the lack of warmth, and the bed dip from Cloud leaving it. He flipped so he could see what Cloud was doing. 

His eyes widened in lust as he saw Cloud’s tight ass moving around the room, hips swaying just a tiny bit. It seemed like he was searching for something.

“Want to come shower with me?” Cloud grabbed two towels out of his closet, tossing one to Zack.

Yes. He did. Zack shifted in the bed, meaning to get up, but just wound up getting tangled in the sheets and falling onto the floor.

“Zack,” Cloud laughed, walking over to the raven, looking down at him. “Are you okay?” Zack almost whimpered. Having Cloud hovering over him, in all his naked glory was almost too much to handle. He grabbed Cloud by the ankle –‘Zack, what?’ – and lifted him onto the bed – ‘Wow Zack, you’re strong!’ - taking only two seconds to get up and crawl on top of him.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?” Cloud said, pulling him down by the neck to kiss him.

Zack had left twenty minutes before Reno had come to get Cloud, to accompany him to his doctor’s appointment. Really, he had meant to leave a little earlier, but Cloud was way too tempting, and they had sex one more time when they got in the shower together.

“What’s got you in such a good mood today?” Reno asked when they were in the car, on the way to his appointment.

“A good mood? Me? Nothing. I just had a good night’s sleep.” Cloud replied, tone flat and nonchalant. If Reno wasn’t so intuitive, he’d be done with the whole situation. But he knew Cloud well enough to know that _something_ was going on.

* * *

Cloud hadn’t expected to fall so deeply for Zack. Especially after only one month of knowing him. It worried him, truly. If he was in this deep after one month, what was it going to be like in three months, six months? Was he really falling for Zack this hard?

Never had he met someone that looked past his celebrity status. But Zack did. It was a nice change, to talk about things other than his status. As much as he had loved Vincent, their relationship turned more into an obligation, rather than something Cloud had wanted to do.

Then there was Zack, in all his dorky glory. It made Cloud laugh just thinking about his goofiness. Zack was so sweet and deserved the world, but Cloud was worried. In the mess of all the feelings in his mind, he was worried what would happen if the tabloids got wind of Cloud being with his _bodyguard._ They’d twist it into Zack only being with him for his money. Using him for his status and looks.

* * *

“Like that, yeah?” Zack moaned as he wound his fingers into Cloud’s hair, sliding in slowly, causing Cloud to wrap his legs around his waist, trying to pull him in, wanting more, wanting it faster and harder. Going slow really wasn’t what he wanted right now.

“No.” He bit his lip, holding back a moan. “Not like _that_. Harder Zack. Come _on_.” Sure, Cloud liked it slow sometimes, depending on his mood. But right now? Right now, he wanted Zack to pound into him. Make him pleasantly sore, so he’d feel it in the morning.

“Nn, fuck. So tight.” Zack groaned as he placed a kiss on Cloud’s neck, slowly thrusting into him, grinding his hips when he bottomed out, slowly repeating the movement. Over and over. Making sure to hit his prostate every time, drag his dick out quickly, before pushing in slowly. He knew it was driving Cloud crazy.

“Zack, please?” Cloud sounded so desperate, and Zack lived for it. He loved pushing Cloud past his insecurities, loved hearing him beg and ask for more.

“Come on- Whoa!” Cloud got the wind knocked out of him when he was flipped onto his stomach, Zack immediately pushing in, and shoving the front of his body onto the bed against the ruined sheets.

“You want it hard? You’ll get it hard, precious.” Zack grabbed his hips, pulling out slowly, and pushing back in quickly, revealing in the way Cloud felt around him Hot, tight, and wet. Always so tight. He wasn’t sure _how;_ when they’ve fucked a few times now. But Cloud was just as tight as when they first had sex. Not that Zack was complaining. Oh no. Not at all.

“Z…Zack! Yes.” Cloud moaned, pushing himself back onto Zack’s dick, taking himself in his hand and pumping along with Zack’s quick and harsh thrusts, hitting his prostate every other thrust.

Zack pulled Cloud’s cheeks apart slightly, watching and loving the way his dick looked inside of Cloud. His entrance wet from the lube, and just slightly red from the constant onslaught of abuse. Fuck, it was so hot watching his dick disappear inside of Cloud. Made him impossibly horny. He’d have loved to record it, just a little something to watch when he was missing Cloud, but knew it wouldn’t be smart. If that somehow got leaked to the masses, he’d be dead. That, and he couldn’t do that to Cloud.

He shoved Cloud’s hand aside, wanting to touch him instead, and pumped him, a few more thrusts and Cloud came, exploding all over the bed and Zack’s hand. Closing his eyes in pleasure, resting his cheek against the pillow. Zack thrust two more times, holding onto Cloud’s hips tightly as he released inside. Holding himself here for a few breaths before releasing Cloud and falling to his side beside him.

Maybe Cloud was crazy, but he thoroughly enjoyed when Zack released inside of him. It just made the whole situation more intimate.

* * *

Five months in, and Zack was a little annoyed. There was a miscommunication in scheduling, and both him and Reno were with Cloud today. Really, Zack wanted it just to be him, so he could go back to Cloud’s place later on and have some _fun_.

And in all honesty, that fun just meant hanging out and playing Mario Kart.

“I’m going to order.” Cloud told the two Turks that were sitting at the table, just a few feet from the register. They were at a new Korean bakery that had opened up near Cloud’s place, and he wanted to try it.

Zack watched as Cloud made his way over to the register. The cashier’s eyes widened when she realized who Cloud was. She seemed to be stumbling through her words a little, flustered, and Cloud was smiling at her, like he was trying to calm her a little. Zack barely noticed someone come up behind Cloud. At first, he just thought that the man was waiting in line, but when he saw the flash of something shiny, Zack jumped into action.

“Cloud!” He yelled, rushing over to him and pushing Cloud to the side, when he felt the sharpness of a blade stab him at the side. Reno, who had been aware the moment that Zack yelled Cloud’s name, rushed to subdue the man.

“Zack? Zack!” Cloud yelled, throwing himself to the ground, taking Zack’s hand.

Hmm, why was Cloud yelling his name like that, Zack wondered. Everything was suddenly so cold, and there was a horrible pain in his side. The last thing he noticed before passing out, was Cloud’s tear stained face hovering over him.

The man was going to rob the bakery, but nearly chickened out when he saw Cloud Strife. He had just changed his plan from robbing, to taking the blond hostage, he’d get a lot more money out of that. He had expected to see one of the Turks there, which he felt like he had taken care of. He just didn’t expect there to be two.

Cloud sat at Zack’s bedside at the hospital, holding his hand within his own, watching Zack breath. Luckily, the stab had missed all vital organs, and Zack would heal up nicely, although he would be left with a nasty scar.

“Well damn Cloud, I’d hope you’d act like that with me if I was stabbed.” Reno said.

“Yeah, of course I-” Cloud paused, looking over to the red head.

“Did…did you just call me by my name?”

“Yeah, it’s what you want, right?”

He wasn’t sure what had gotten Reno to change his mind (or who), but he was happy about it. Cloud was a simple enough man. And really, that’s all he ever wanted. For people to call him by his name.

“Yes. Thanks Reno.”

There was a low groan and both men turned to Zack, who was opening his eyes. Blinking a few times, getting used to the bright light.

“Cloud?” Was the first thing he said, probably worried about what had happened. Worried that Cloud had been somehow hurt.

“Zack! You’re awake.” Cloud held his hand tighter, running his thumb across the top in a soothing manner.

Reno stood up, pulling his phone from his pocket. “I need to make a call. I’ll be right outside the door if you need me.” Reno announced, more so to Cloud, but was ignored.

“Cloud? What happened?” Zack asked, trying to sit up, but wincing at the sudden pain at his side. Okay. Moving wasn’t a good idea.

Cloud had explained it to him, told him he’d also have to be on bed rest for one week, and take it easy for two more weeks. No strenuous activities.

“So I won’t be able to spend time with you?” Was the first thing he asked. Stabbed? That didn’t really matter. He was just glad Cloud was safe.

“Why did your mind go to that of all things? You were _stabbed_ , Zack.”

“I’ll be out of work for that long, right? I won’t be able to see you.”

“Zack, you can still come over. Just be…discreet about it.”

* * *

After Zack’s accident, Cloud knew they had to talk about their relationship, what they were doing, and where it would go. It made Cloud nervous, because while he knew what he wanted – and that was Zack – he didn’t know what Zack would want.

The doorbell rang, causing him to jump a little. Trying to calm his beating heart, he walked to the door and let Zack in, laughing at his outfit. A hat, sunglasses, and a puffy jacket. 

“Zack, it’s the middle of summer in California. You’ll attract more attention looking like that!” He laughed as he greeted the raven with a kiss, closing the door behind him.

“How do you feel?” He asked as they sat down.

“I’m great! Stiches come off tomorrow, and I can get back to work in another week. We’ll also be able to have sex again.” Zack smiled. Always smiling, and always _so_ happy. It made Cloud’s heart feel like pop rocks. Fizzy and intense. Could he really pursue an actual relationship with this man? The tabloids would destroy him. Zack didn’t deserve any of that.

“Zack, we need to talk about-” He paused, suddenly feeling emotional. Really, he wished he could avoid the topic. The thought of pushing Zack away hurt, but the thought of Zack getting hurt was even more painful. “Us.”

“Hmm, us?” Zack asked, scooting closer to Cloud, wanting, always wanting to be as close to him as possible. Even cuddled up together, he wanted to be closer. The closest he ever felt to Cloud, was when he was inside of him.

“Yeah, about what we are, or what we want to be? It’s not easy for me to have a relationship with someone who isn’t in the public eye. Not because I don’t want to, but because of what the tabloids with say.”

“Okay?” Zack was just a little sure where this was going.

“I just…don’t want you getting hurt if we’re found out. The tabloids can get relentless. But…I like you, _really_ like you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know. And I understand, but do _you_ want to be together?”

“Of…of course I do!”

“Then, well, maybe we keep it a secret for now? See what happens?” Zack offered.

“I don’t want to keep you a secret though.”

“Maybe it’s for the best, for now?” In reality, Zack didn’t mind being kept a secret It was honestly kind of hot.

“You know, I wasn’t supposed to be acting for this long.”

“What?” Zack felt like he knew Cloud well enough, being ‘together’ for four months now. But this was the first he had heard of it.

“I’ve been acting since I was 13.” Yeah, Zack knew that.

“When I turned 17, my Ma and I talked about it. I told her as much as I enjoy acting itself, I didn’t want to pursue it further. I was already gaining popularity, but I just wanted to live a normal life. We talked to Sephiroth about it, he had been my manager for over a year at the time. He wasn’t happy and told us to really think about it over the weekend.”

Of course Sephiroth wasn’t happy about it. The more money Cloud made from his movies, the more money he got.

“I held strong with my decision, and when Monday came, Ma and I were going to talk to Sephiroth.” Cloud seemed a bit apprehensive, like he didn’t want to explain anymore, but kept going.

“Everyday, Ma would ride her bike to the café down the hill from our house. She’d get us a bagel and a donut. She did it every day for years. But…that day, something happened.”

Yeah, Zack remembered. He had heard about it on the news. How Claudia Strife died in a bicycle accident one Monday morning.

“I don’t know what happened, or how it happened. But at the bottom of the hill, she crashed in between two cars. Died instantly.”

Years had passed, but it still seemed like a fresh wound in Cloud’s heart.

“I was underage at the time, so, well, Sephiroth took me in. Took care of me until I turned 18. I think it’s obvious that I never quit acting. I tried, when he took me in, but he didn’t let me. Told me since he took me in, he needed some sort of payback for it, and my acting would be it. I’ve tried twice since then to quit, but he just doesn’t let me. Says I have no reason to. All I ever really wanted was to live in a quiet lake house. Maybe with a husband and a kid. That was always wanted I wanted. But I guess acting is what took over.”

“Oh Cloud. I’m sorry.” Zack hugged him; Cloud was careful not to press to hard on his wound.

“Well, what’s the past is the past, right? Acting is fine. I guess it’s something I want now, right? If I haven’t truly quit by now. I mean…Sephiroth doesn’t own me, right? I can make my own decisions.”

Zack didn’t exactly believe that.

* * *

**Six Months later**

“You don’t want to bring any friends? Tifa, Wedge, or Jessie?” Tseng asked, brows rising at Cloud’s request.

“No, I just want some time to myself. I just finished with that stupid romance movie. I want a little break.”

“I suppose that’s alright. Sephiroth wants to sign you for a trilogy, anyway. Shooting is supposed to start in a few weeks. A break will do you good.”

“What? A trilogy? I never agreed to that.”

“He said he was going to have a meeting with you about it.”

Cloud frowned. A trilogy? He would never agree to that. Trilogies were a lot of work. Took years of dedication, sometimes for nothing, if the first movie wasn’t a hit. That, and he really didn’t want to dedicate years of his life to one film right now. If he signed on for one, he’d have to sign on for all three.

“Enjoy your time, Mr. Strife. You can meet with Sephiroth when you get back. But I do want to send Zack with you, for your safety.”

“Even though I want to be alone?” Cloud feigned annoyance. Perfect. Tseng would have no idea.

“Yes, I’ll make sure he stays out of your hair while he’s there. It’ll be just like you’re alone.”

* * *

Zack didn’t stay ‘out of his hair’. In fact, Cloud was currently shoved up against the wall, legs wrapped tightly around Zack’s waist, arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

Oh yeah, and they were naked.

“Hey, I’m not going to drop you.” Zack said softly, placing one hand against the wall next to Cloud’s head, and the other was grasping his waist as he pushed in.

“J…just don’t drop me.”

“I’m strong enough. Isn’t this hot? Me fucking you against the wall like this? Holding you up?” He spoke into Cloud’s neck, pushing into him desperately, panting harshly as kissed up and down his neck, purposely biting hard enough to leave marks. He wanted the marks to last. He knew Cloud would have to hide them somehow, and he wanted to see Cloud all flushed and worried.

“Z…Zack!” Cloud tossed his head back, smacking the wall and winced, causing him to tighten his legs around Zack’s waist. He clenched tightly around Zack’s dick, causing him to groan and grip tighter on his waist. Zack let go of Cloud’s hips, both hands on either side of his head now, as he began pounding harder into him.

“Zack, please don’t drop me!” Cloud didn’t think he would, but the fact the Zack was just holding him up with his own thrusts, made him just a little nervous. Was Zack really this strong?

“No beautiful, never.” Zack’s voice already sounded ruined, like he came already, like he had been screaming out for hours already. All Cloud could hear were his and Zack’s panting, along with the slapping of skin, and for some reason, it turned him on even more. 

The way Zack made sure to hit his prostate dead on with every thrust drove him crazy, Zack was pounding into his so quickly, he barely got a moments break until he was shoving his dick back it.

“S…shit!” He moaned, biting he lip as he came between them, untouched. Zack always got so pleased with himself when that happened. Just knowing that he could make Cloud come without being touched, only with being pounded into.

Zack leaned forward and kissed him, swallowing up his pants, and moaning into his mouth as he came, holding Cloud where he was for a few moments, letting them both come down from their high. After a few minutes, Cloud dropped his legs, shaking, to the floor. He couldn’t hold himself up, they felt too much like jello, and fell forward, into Zack’s arms.

“I got you beautiful.” They slid onto the floor, and Zack pulled him closer, kissing his temple.

“Why do you always call me beautiful?” Cloud asked, voice wrecked, it made Zack smirk.

“Because you are! You have soft features. Pretty eyes. Soft skin. How can I not think that you’re beautiful?”

Cloud blushed. Just a little bit. He was used to being called hot, sexy, handsome. But never beautiful.

Laying in bed on their last day, Cloud never wanted it to end. Being here, in the lake house, alone with Zack. That’s the exact type of life he wanted. It was perfect.

“Zack,” He began, heart thumping in his chest. “I love you.” 

Zack didn’t seem surprised, just reached forward to cup Cloud’s face gently, tenderly.

“Cloud, I love you too. How could I not?”

* * *

Zack felt like he was on Cloud nine (pun intended?), nothing in the world right now could take away his euphoria. He had never felt this happy before. Never been so in love with someone this much.

He began unpacking, wanting to get it out of the way, but grabbed his phone when he heard a ding. He opened up the message from Tseng and gasped.

 **Tseng** : Hello Zack, care to explain what this is?

There was a link to an article, when Zack clicked it, there was a picture of him and Cloud kissing, right outside of the lake house.

 _Shit_. This was bad. _Really_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Tseng knows. And so does the world. Word travels fast!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments! I'm happy people are enjoying this! Keep commenting please :) I enjoy reading them and they encourage me!


	3. I Made you Cry when I Walked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst time!
> 
> Song for this chapter (Where the lyrics are from)  
> Sandcastles by Beyonce

Cloud was bored out of his mind. He had just gotten home about an hour ago, and he already missed Zack Being with him, alone, at the lake house gave him a taste of what their lives could be, if Cloud wasn’t a celebrity. He would gladly live with Zack in a lake house, spend the rest of their lives together. A beautiful fantasy. The perfect life.

Cloud’s phone beeped, pulling him from his thoughts. He opened up a text from Tifa, eyes wide.

 **Tifa** : Not that I think Zack is a bad guy, and I don’t believe this article, but wow.

There was a link that Cloud clicked, and his heart sank.

It was an article about him and Zack. Skimming through it, it was exactly what Cloud had feared from the beginning. The writer was saying Zack was using Cloud for his money, coercing him into sex, using him for his looks and status. On the top of the article, was a picture of them kissing outside of the lake house.

Shit. Cloud didn’t even realize he was followed. He thought he had privacy. The tabloids were getting worse.

His phone started going off. Text messages, phone calls, voicemails. He didn’t want to deal with it right now. Why couldn’t he and Zack just be together? What was so wrong with that? Things didn’t have to be so complicated.

But alas, being in the public eye meant your life would always be scrutinized, as well as anyone you associated with.

* * *

“I thought you were better than this.” Tseng was rubbing his temples, trying his best not to get even more irritated than he already was. He was already dealing with Sephiroth (who was enraged when he saw the news). Tseng had _trusted_ Zack, and he had lasted so long. Almost a full year. No other Turk had lasted that long (except the originals, of course). He liked Zack, too. His goofiness was a good addition to their team. Lightened the mood at times.

“Is there anything you’d like to say?” Tseng asked, clearly annoyed at the silence coming from Zack.

“What do you want me to? Want me to lie and say nothing happened?”

“I should have known something was going on with you two when you spoke up against me.” That voice. Zack had only heard it once but knew it all too well.

“Sephiroth, I wasn’t expecting you to come.” Tseng must have been telling the truth, because he looked as shocked as Zack was to see him there.

“It seems like you can’t control your workers, Tseng. So that’s where I come in. To dispose of the trash.”

“I think you’re the real trash here, Sephiroth.” Zack replied, not missing the tiny gasp coming from Tseng. Why was everyone so surprised when he spoke out against Sephiroth? The man was horrible. He didn’t even deserve to breath the same air as Cloud.

“Excuse me? Do you think you’d be good for Cloud? You honestly think you can make him happy?” There was a darkness about the way Sephiroth was approaching Zack. It was like the whole room had gone cold, like they were dunked in and ice bath.

“Yeah, actually, I can make him happy. And I do. Why not ask him yourself? You’ll get your answer.”

“No Zachary. You are a nobody. I’ve known Cloud for over ten years. I know him very well. Well enough to know that he deserves someone better than some high school drop out.”

“How do you-”

“Zack, are you surprised? Anyone who even applies to be a Turk gets an extensive background check. We know a lot more about you than you realize.” Tseng interjected, noting the shock in Zack’s voice. 

“Nonetheless, you are to stay away from Cloud. I will warn you, that if any of us catch wind that you go anywhere near him, the consequences won’t be pretty.” Sephiroth threatened.

Zack clenched his fists and sat up, the abrupt movement causing the chair he had been sitting in the crash to the floor. The loud bang causing Tseng to flinch.

“You can’t just control him like that! You realize he’s a human with feelings, right? Not some puppet on strings for you to control and bend to your whim.”

“Zack,” Tseng began. “You need to leave now. You’re fired.” Really, Tseng felt a little guilty. What Zack said was true, and having him around was helping him realize that Sephiroth did often treat Cloud like his own personal puppet. Forced the blond to take roles for movies he had no interest in. Stopped him from purchasing what he wanted, and made him purchase the house he was currently in; even though Cloud never showed any interest in it.

“You can fire me,” Zack told them. “But you’ll never stop me from seeing Cloud.” Zack stormed out, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

Not even half an hour later, Zack was at Cloud’s front door, banging on it like his life depended on it.

“Cloud! Come on, open up. We need to-” He kept bounding on the door, when it opened, and he stumbled forward, crashing into the house, and landing on the floor.

“The fuck are you doing?” Reno asked, watching as Zack clamored to his feet.

“Hey Reno, where’s Cloud? I want to talk to him.”

“No can do, sorry.”

“What do you mean no? Let me talk to him!” Zack said as he tried to push his way passed the red head. Gasped when Reno’s hand met his gun, in

“Reno, come on! Don’t do this. I just want to talk to him. Why won’t you let me talk to him? Please let me just talk to him.” Zack begged, desperate. He needed to talk to Cloud. To tell him how much he loved him, and that everything would be okay.

“You need to listen for once dumbass. Sephiroth told you to stay away, so stay away you will. Besides, Cloud aint even here.” Reno replied, giving Zack as shove.

“Sure, fine. I’ll leave. But this isn’t the last you’ll see of me. I’ll contact him. Some way, and I’ll find out where he is.”

* * *

Sure, the Turks could stop him from _physically_ seeing Cloud, but they couldn’t stop him from texting or calling him! Once in his car, Zack pulled out his cell phone with shaking hands, clicking on Cloud’s number to text him.

 **Zack** : I’m gonna call you!

Figured he’d warn him first, in case anyone was around and listening in.

 **Unknown number** : Error Invalid number. Please re-send using a valid 10 digit mobile.

Zack’s heart sank. What happened? Did Sephiroth control his phone usage too? Did he change Cloud’s phone number on him? This quickly? That was insane! What gave Sephiroth the right to change Cloud’s personal phone number?

‘Alright,’ Zack sighed. ‘Social media it is!’ He and Cloud followed each other on Twitter and Instagram. It’d be an easy ay for him to communicate

Except when he went to both pages, he realized he was blocked.

Okay. Now Zack was panicking. He _had_ to get into contact with Cloud. Somehow, someway!

* * *

Cloud wasn’t having a fun time.

After he had read the article, he was going to call Zack, ask him over so they could talk about it. He didn’t care what the media thought about their relationship, he loved Zack and wanted to be with him.

“Hey, ‘sup?” The sudden voice caused Cloud to jump, turning to the doorway of his bedroom, to see Reno leaning up against it, arms folded, and looking worried.

“You can’t just barge in like that! What are you even doing here?” While all the Turks had a key to his house, they had never entered without permission. So seeing Reno there, unannounced, was a bit shocking.

“Can I see your phone for a sec?” Reno asked, holding out his hand.

“What? Why?”

“I just want to check something. I’ll give it right back.” Cloud never had a reason to distrust Reno, out of all the Turks, so he handed Reno his phone.

Who proceeded to drop it to the ground, and smash it.

“What the hell are you doing?” Cloud yelled, launching forward. Reno picked up the smashed phone, pulling out the sim card, and handing the broken phone back to Cloud.

“Told ya I’d give it back to ya!” Reno looked more than pleased with himself.

“Why did you do that? Reno, what’s going on?”

“You and Rude are going on a little trip. Sephiroth thinks it’s best that you disappear from the public eye for a bit. Just until your little stint with Zack blows over.”

“Stint? It’s not some one-night stand, Reno. We love each other.”

“I somehow doubt that _Mr. Strife_. Now let’s get you outside. Rude and Cid are waiting.”

How had everything gone so wrong?

* * *

Two weeks went by, with Zack and Cloud desperately trying to reach out to each other but having no way to do so. Zack had zero idea how to even find Cloud. The blond seemed to have disappeared. No trace of where he went. He knew the Turks knew, and also Sephiroth. But there was no way they’d tell him.

If there was a way to die from a broken heart, Zack knew he was dying.

He still had their numbers. Rude, Reno, and Tseng. He could text them. Ask them where Cloud was. It was a long-shot, since they obviously wanted him to stay away but…

Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his phone, searching for a name, opening up his texting app.

 **Zack** : I know you want me to stay away. But have you ever once considered how he felt? That we’re in love and he deserves to be happy? I know you care about him, too. If there’s even a little bit of empathy inside of you, please tell me where he is.

A minute later, there was a response.

An address.

* * *

Being here, in this house, with just Rude for company, without any contact to the outside world, made Cloud feel like he was a prisoner in his own body.

He wasn’t allowed to leave the house, only able to go sit in the backyard. He had no phone, no computer, and couldn’t even check the news.

Sephiroth came by every day, to ‘check in’ on him.

Cloud hated his fucking face.

“Now now Cloud. I promise you that your life will be much happier now that Zachary is out of it. You don’t need someone like _that_ dragging you down.”

“How will he drag me down? Because he’s not famous? I don’t care about that. I never did.”

“Mm, but you will.”

“Not if I quit.”

“Quit?” Sephiroth questioned raising an eyebrow in slight confusion.

“Yeah, if I quit acting, you won’t have a hold on me anymore. You won’t have any say in what I do.”

“No Cloud, you will not quit. Would you betray me like that? After all I’ve done for you? After I took in your pathetic soul after your mother died? You owe me, Cloud.”

“I don’t owe you anything. It was wrong of you to take advantage of a seventeen-year-old who was mourning the loss of his mother. You can’t and won’t keep me from seeing Zack.”

“Your Turks are quite powerful Cloud. It would be a shame if Zachary threatened you, and they had to shoot him. It would simply prove the articles correct. That he was using you and came back for revenge. Shooting him to defend you is the very reason the Turks were hired.”

* * *

**???** : If you care about him like you say you do, you can’t be with him. Not while he’s still an actor. Having Sephiroth on your tail won’t bode well for you, no matter how tough you think you are. If he loves you back, like he says you do, let him go, and let him come back to you on his own.

Zack had read the text over and over, and he knew in his heart that the sender was correct. They couldn’t be together. Not in Cloud’s current career.

Zack watched as Sephiroth got into his car and pulled away. He was just happy that he noticed the man had been there, otherwise he’d stand no chance in talking to Cloud.

Luckily, getting to the front door was easy enough, and he knocked once and rang the bell twice. What they had discussed would be a sign that it was him. Within seconds, Rude appeared at the door, nodding at Zack as he let him in.

“Where is he?”

“Out in the backyard.”

* * *

Zack smiled when he saw Cloud’s spiky hair, sticking out from the top of the chair he was sitting in. It had been three long weeks, and he was so anxious to talk to him. Just to see him and hold his hand.

“Cloud?” Zack said softly.

“Zack? What are you doing here?” Cloud gasped as he stood up, practically jumping the taller man, who caught him with ease. Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud’s waist, pulling the blond into him, sighing in contentment when Cloud laid his head against his chest.

“Cloud, I need you to know how much I love you.” Zack finally spoke. He knew, deep down, that they couldn’t be together. Not if Cloud was going to continue acting. Not with the Turks always being around, and not with Sephiroth hot on his tail.

“I never wanted to go into acting.”

“What?” That was the last thing Zack had expected Cloud to say at this moment.

“I never liked being the center of attention like _this_. I always just wanted a quiet life, a house by a lake, and maybe a kid or two.” Yeah, Zack knew that. Cloud spoke about it often. And while Zack knew Cloud had wanted to quit acting when he was seventeen, he never knew that Cloud didn’t even want to do it to begin with.

“You’re so talented though.”

“I am. But that doesn’t mean I ever wanted any of this. My ma was the one who pushed me. I was in a play when I was eight. The teachers told her I had a lot of talent, and suggested I take acting classes. One thing led to another, and here I am.”

“That’s-“ Zack paused for a moment. Heck, he didn’t even know what to say at this point. Cloud was so good at what he did, but as Zack got to know him more, as he started to fall deeper in love, he realized how depressed Cloud actually was. Being a celebrity wasn’t sunshine and rainbows. Sure, the money and the fame were great. But Cloud could never truly live a real life, not the life he wanted, if he kept acting.

“I’m sorry Cloud.”

“I love you Zack.” Cloud’s eyes were watery, trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall.

“Cloud.” He began. “I love you too, but you know we can’t be together. Not like this.”

“Yeah.” Cloud whispered, a small, sad smile on his face. “Not like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boy's. They just love each other so much! Too bad Sephiroth is so cruel! I wonder what'll happen next?  
> I know this seems like the absolute worst scenario, but I promise there will be happiness! Next chapter is already happy and fluffy!


	4. Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Turks are good people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth is creepy in this. And there's a small scene of non-consensual touching. Nothing serious at all. Just a caress on the face. 
> 
> Song for this chapter (Where the lyrics are from)  
> Come Away with me by Norah Jones

“We’ve been friends for a while, right Cloud?” Tifa asked, handing Cloud a drink, who took it reluctantly, swirling the liquid around, sipping it slowly. He really wasn’t in the mood to drink tonight. Or to be around people.

After Zack had left, Cloud was finally granted his freedom. Given a new phone (with a new phone number) and was able to go back home. He hated it, because it made him realize just how much of a puppet he was under Sephiroth. 

“Yeah?” He answered, wondering where this was going.

“You’re not happy Cloud. I can tell.” She said softly. Rude had gone to the bathroom, giving Tifa and Cloud a chance to talk in private.

“I’ve never seen you so in love, or so happy since you met Zack. It’s like you have a spark that was ignited.” Hearing Zack’s name was like a stab to the heart. It had been two weeks, and he hadn’t seen nor heard from Zack. And he missed him. So much.

“Because I haven’t been.” Cloud admitted. Sure, he had ex-boyfriends that he loved and cared about, but he never felt for anyone the way he felt for Zack.

“I think,” She began, eyeing Rude who was coming out of the bathroom. “You need to do what you want. Screw the consequences. I know you never wanted to get into acting, and I know you’d be more than happy to quit. I think you need to quit and go back to Zack.” Rude took the seat next to Cloud, who looked at him, worried he was listening in.

Cloud had told Tifa, earlier, about Sephiroth’s threat. While angry, she wasn’t surprised.

“More people are loyal to you than you think Cloud.” Rude said, taking a sip of his drink while looking at Tifa.

* * *

“Hello Cloud, I’m detective Hewley.”

Rude, Reno and Tseng were at his house, saying someone else was coming over to talk to him. They seemed to be acting a little suspicious, and now Cloud was worried.

“Hi?” Cloud really had no clue as to why there was a detective in his house. Was it Sephiroth’s doing? Cloud had done nothing wrong for Sephiroth to hire a detective. He hadn’t talked to Zack, if that’s what Sephiroth was worried about.

“Your friends here,” He motioned to the other three in the mood. “Have requested to re-open your mother’s case.”

“What? Why? It was an accident.” It had been almost ten years, and Cloud tried to put all of the pain of his mother’s sudden death behind him. It led to such a horrible domino effect of events, and it had made him miserable.

“I’m not so sure, Cloud. We’ve done some digging into the situation, and I’d like to ask you some questions. If that’s alright with you?”

“Okay, fine.” Cloud agreed. Sure, it wouldn’t hurt to answer some questions, right?

“From the files I read, you and your mother had told Sephiroth that you wanted to quit acting. This was on a Friday, correct?” Detective Hewley was clicking through some files on his iPad.

“Yeah.”

“And he asked you to take the weekend to think about it?”

“Yes.” None of this was new. Anyone close enough to Cloud knew what happened.

“And Sephiroth was over for dinner on Sunday, yes?”

“Yeah?” Cloud wasn’t so sure where this was going.

“Did you walk him out that night?”

“No. He insisted we didn’t.”

“And how well would you say he knew your house?”

“Pretty well. He’d been over a lot.”

“Enough to know where your mother kept her bike?”

Cloud froze, unable to speak. He knew exactly where this was going now but didn’t believe it. He knew Sephiroth was cruel, pushy, and did what he wanted to get his way…but.

“What…are you saying?”

“I’m saying, Cloud, that it’s come to our attention that Sephiroth may have messed with the brakes on your mothers’ bike. She’s taken the trip every day for years, right? Why would this time have been any different? It’s a huge coincidence that she crashed her bike the day after Sephiroth was over.”

* * *

It made sense, the more Cloud thought about it. When he was younger, Sephiroth always pressured him into doing things he didn’t want to. He was so enraged when he and his Ma had gone to say he wanted to quit acting. Then when his Ma died, Sephiroth had zero compassion about it, and jumped on the chance to take him in, and almost immediately started signing him up for movies and different events, not even letting the poor blond mourn his mother’s death.

“We’ll be right outside, don’t worry Cloud. As soon as he admits to it, we’ll all barge in.” Tseng said as he adjusted the collar to his shirt, making sure the mic stayed hidden, so Sephiroth didn’t see it.

Detective Hewley had asked if Cloud could get Sephiroth to admit to sabotaging his mothers’ bike, to get him arrested for murder. Cloud has also learned that the Turks were the ones who looked into it, unable to see the sad look in Cloud’s eyes all the time. Really, in the end, they just wanted what was best Cloud, and what was best, was for him to do what he wanted.

Quit acting and be with Zack.

They knew that’s what Cloud wanted, this whole time. Zack was someone he met and never knew he needed. They really completed each other, and the Turks felt bad for forcing them apart, and wanted to, somehow, make it up to him.

“Can we be friends? After all of this?” Cloud asked, looking at his three former bodyguards.

“Of course Cloud. You can’t get rid of us that easily.”

* * *

“Welcome Cloud. I wanted to talk to you about the trilogy you are being asked to do.”

“And I wanted to talk to you about quitting.” Cloud’s response didn’t seem to take Sephiroth by surprise. It was almost as if he was expecting it.

“Oh Cloud, we’ve talked about this. You can’t quit. You’re too important of an asset. Think of all the hearts of the fans you’ll break.”

“What about my heart? Did you ever once think about what I wanted in all of this?”

“Don’t tell me you’re talking about Zachary. I thought you would have been over this by now.”

“I’m not going to get over being in love with someone. That’s why I’m quitting. So that I can enjoy a life with him.” Cloud felt nervous. He always felt nervous around Sephiroth. Ever since the man ‘took him in’.

“Do I need to rid the world with him as well?” Cloud’s eyes widened. This was it..

“What do you mean, _as well_?” Good thing he was an actor who could feign being surprised.

“Oh Cloud. My precious Cloud. You were always so naïve.” Sephiroth stood up and stalked over to Cloud, looming over him and grabbing him by the wrist.

“Did you really think I’d ever let you go? Your mother didn’t know what was best for you. I did. Which is why I needed to get rid of her.”

“What?”

With his free hand, he brought it to Cloud’s cheek, slowly caressing the soft skin. Cloud flinched, but didn’t pull away. As sick as he felt being touched like this, he had to let Sephiroth finish. He had to get him to confess.

“It was simple, a quick snip of her brake cords on her bike, and gravity would take care of the rest.”

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth smirked, like he was proud of himself

“You killed her.”

“I did. But it was for your best interest, Cloud. That’s all I ever had in mind. That, and how much money you can make me. Isn’t that the perfect life for the both of us, Cloud? If you wanted to be with someone, all you ever had to do was ask me.”

“NO!” Cloud yelled, shoving the man away and standing up. Reno, Rude, Tseng and Detective Hewley rushed in, guns cocked.

“What is this? What’s going on?”

“Tch, for someone what claims to be so smart, you sure are stupid.” Reno commented, turning to Cloud.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay.”

* * *

Zack groaned as the light shined into his eyes. He looked over at the clock; 7:42. He sighed as he sat up and stretched, grabbing his phone as he walked into the kitchen. He set it down as he began breakfast, taking it all into the living room when he was done. He clicked on the tv, wanting to watch the news before he went on with his day. 

“Can you believe it? Cloud Strife, giving up acting? At the pinnacle of his career?” The news anchor frowned, turning to her partner.

Zack chocked on his toast, coughing up a storm as he sipped his orange juice, eyes glued to the TV.

“With the arrest of Sephiroth in killing Claudia Strife, who can blame him.”

“But now Cloud has just disappeared. Maybe for his safety?” 

Zack gasped. Sephiroth killed Cloud’s mother? And now Cloud was _missing_?

Zack grabbed his phone, wondering if anyone had called or texted him.

12 missed calls

11 voicemails

62 unread messages.

Glancing quick, most of them seemed to be from Rude, Reno, and Tseng. There were even a few from Tifa and Wedge, seemed like they were worried because they couldn’t find Cloud either.

There was a single message from Cloud. From only about 20 minutes ago.

 **Unknown number** : It’s Cloud 😊 Want some breakfast?

So damn casual. It drove Zack crazy. Cloud had literally just given up his entire life’s work, just found out that his mother was killed by Sephiroth, and was causally asking if he wanted breakfast? Not to mention people were _looking_ for him.

There was a faint knock on the door, and for a moment, Zack considered ignoring it. It was most likely Reno, probably there to interrogate him. The person knocked again; this time harder. Zack sighed and walked over to the door, looking out the peep hole.

He ripped open the door.

“Cloud, what the hell buddy. What hap-“ Cloud shoved him inside, shut the door behind him, and kissed him like his life depended on it.

“I’m sorry.” Cloud said against his lips, pulling away slowly, hands grasping tightly onto the material of Zack’s shirt.

“What are you sorry for?” Zack asked, wrapping his arms around Cloud’s waist, not realizing just how much he missed having Cloud in his arms.

“For leaving you.”

“Cloud, no, I understand.”

“No. I should have stood up for myself. I love you, and you’re the only thing I want in this world.”

Cloud had explained everything to him. How Sephiroth threatened him into leaving Zack, how he killed his mother, and took advantage of him.

Now they were cuddled up in Zack’s bed, after a few rounds of sex.

Zack was on his back, with Cloud curled on his side, head on his chest, while Zack played with his hair.

“Buy a lake house with me?” Cloud asked, running his fingers slowly along Zack’s chest. Zack laughed gently and took Cloud’s hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

The tenderness that

“Yeah? A quiet house by a lake? Maybe a kid or two, eventually?”

“Mmm, yeah. Sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Happiness! They're happy now, and the Turks are good people who care about Cloud and want him to be happy. The final chapter will be up Saturday! It's super sweet and I hope you'll enjoy it.


	5. Now I Know that Dreams come true

**Seven years later**

“Look, dad! I caught a fish!” Little seven-year-old Prompto held up said fish to his blond father, proud of himself for catching it all by himself, without any help. Cloud laughed, it was such a little thing, but he was still proud.

“Good job Prompto.” Cloud smiled, ruffling his hair a little, a habit he had picked up from Zack.

“Dad!

Look! A butterfly landed on me!” Their other son, Denzel called out, holding up his arm slowly so he could show Cloud that there was a butterfly on his arm.

Zack and Cloud had adopted Denzel almost five years ago, right from birth, from a woman who didn’t want to keep the baby. Denzel was probably the bravest little child Cloud had ever seen. While many children shied away from strangers or certain large animals, Denzel was curious and excited.

After about three years, they wanted to adopt another child. A girl this time, so they had one of each. But once they went to the orphanage, they saw four-year-old Prompto.

Face littered in freckles, and so very shy. He had a few abandonment issues because two previous foster families had sent him back. As soon as Zack and Cloud saw him, they knew they wanted to adopt him.

And Prompto flourished with them. He opened up and became such a bundle of energy and sunshine, they wondered what would have happened to the poor child had they not adopted him.

Now, they had a perfect life, and couldn’t be happier.

They lived in a quiet house near a lake, just as Cloud had always wanted. It was secluded, about thirty minutes from the nearest town.

People still recognized Cloud, and sometimes approached him for a selfie, which Cloud always said yes to. Slowly though, people in the town had grown used to Cloud’s presence, the excitement from his previous celebrity status slowly dissipating. It was nice, and Cloud enjoyed it. Sure, if he left the town and went to more populated areas (or vacation) people still recognized him, but he didn’t mind.

Sephiroth had long been arrested and had been in prison for almost six years now, much to Cloud’s relief. It took some time to heal from all the pain the Sephiroth had caused him, but Zack had been there the entire time.

“Denzel! I was showing dad something first. Wait your turn.” Prompto frowned, holding onto Cloud’s hand.

“A fish? Well, that’s dumb! No one cares about a fish.”

“Now, now you two, don’t fight!” Zack said as he walked up to his little family. He picked Denzel up ‘Papa, the butterfly left!’ and walked up to Prompto and Cloud.

“Look, papa! A fish, I caught a fish.” Prompto laughed and showed off his little fish.

“Good job, son!

You should show Noctis, he’s here now.”

“Oh, yay! I’m going to go find him.” Prompto was off, eager to show his friend, who loved to fish, his catch.

Noctis was Rude and Tifa’s adopted son, along with a little girl named Marlene. Tifa and Rude visited often, and their children became good friends with Prompto and Denzel.

“Papa, let me down, please. I want to go see Marlene.”

True to their word, Tseng, Reno, and Rude had stayed friends with Cloud. Zack had even hooked up his friend Aerith with Tseng, those two were truly a match made in heaven. They were getting married in a few months.

Sitting on the deck, hours later, after the kids had been put to bed, Cloud found it so easy to just relax and take in the day.

“Hey sweetheart, mind if I join you?”

No, he never minded.

After seven years, he wanted to be around Zack all the time. It’s like the honeymoon phase never ended.

Cloud turned to Zack and smiled, “Of course I don’t mind.” Zack laughed gently and opened up his arms, pulling Cloud close. Really, Cloud could stay like this forever, in Zack’s arms, the breeze gently flowing against them.

“Do you ever regret it?” Zack asked softly, one hand on the small of his back, while the other held gently onto Cloud’s chin, moving him so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“Regret?

What? This?” Cloud laughed, leaning up to kiss Zack tenderly, slowly.

“Never, Zack.

You’ve made me happier than I’ve ever been.”

“I’m glad I was able to help you fulfill your dream.” Zack smiled, kissing Cloud on the forehead, running his fingers through Cloud’s hair.

“No Zack, you didn’t help me fulfill my dream. You are my dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Totally meant to post this way earlier.  
> So that's it! The end! Happy and sweet, just what Cloud and Zack deserve. The end is super fluffy, and cliche, but ehhh.  
> Also, I just think the thought of Zack and Cloud being Prompto's dads is cute! And I know Marlene obviously isn't Tifa's daughter, but she may as well be!  
> Normally my go-to side pairing is Aerith/Tifa, but I like Rude/Tifa and Tseng/Aerith too! Figured I'd change it up a little.  
> I hope you all liked the ending! Thanks for the comments. Although the Slice of Clack event is over, I'll still be writing lots of Clack stories because I love them.


End file.
